Histoires de LunaL (23)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Les maisons de Beauxbâtons. Oui, comme à Poudlard, il y a des maisons à l'école de sorcellerie française de Beauxbâtons. C'est Fleur Delacour qui m'a tout expliqué.


Histoires de LunaL (23)

Les maisons de Beauxbâtons

Tu te souviens de la venue des élèves de Beauxbâtons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Eh bien ! Dès leur arrivée, je suis posé une question à leur sujet :

Y a-t-il des maisons à Beauxbâtons comme chez nous ?

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis tombé sur la belle Fleur Delacour dans un couloir.

Quand elle m'a vu, elle a d'abord cherché à m'éviter, à cause de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt entre elle, sa sœur et moi [voir Histoires de LunaL (20)].

Mais je l'ai appelée par son nom et, comme les Beauxbâtons sont des gens extrêmement courtois, elle ne s'est pas défilée.

« Tu veux me parler, LunaL ? » m'a-t-elle demandé.

« Oui, j'ai deux questions qui me taraudent au sujet de ton école. »

Je l'ai alors interrogée et elle m'a répondu très gentiment.

« Les fans de Harry Potter sont un peu mélangés, ai-je commencé, car dans le livre, votre délégation est composée de garçons et de filles, alors que dans le film, il n'y a que des filles…»

« Mais, de quoi tu parles, LunaL ? C'est insensé ! »

« Bon ! Laissons tomber la première question. Nous supposerons donc que Beauxbâtons est une école mixte…»

« Bien sûr que c'est une école mixte. C'est insensé ! »

Son « c'est insensé » m'agaçait un peu, mais j'ai tout de même poursuivi.

« Tu sais qu'à Poudlard, nous avons des maisons – quatre, pour être plus précis. Est-ce la même chose chez vous ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il y a des maisons à Beauxbâtons. C'est insensé ! Il y en a même quatre, comme à Poudlard. »

Et elle m'a tout expliqué sur les quatre maisons de son école.

Voici un résumé de ce que j'ai appris à leur sujet. Il y a :

**1- Les Beauxbâtons de ROUGE**

Animal – Poisson rouge

Couleur – Écarlate

Pierre – Topaze cerise

Traits distinctifs − les Beauxbâtons de Rouge ont un grand souci de leur apparence, sont disciplinés, mais un peu superficiels et ont une haute idée d'eux-mêmes.

**2- Les Beauxbâtons de PÈLERIN**

Animal - Faucon pèlerin

Couleur – Anthracite

Pierre − Onyx

Traits distinctifs − Les Beauxbâtons de Pèlerin ont l'humeur voyageuse, aiment étudier les langues étrangères, les us et coutumes des sorciers d'autres pays et s'intéressent beaucoup aux Moldus.

**3- Les Beauxbâtons de BERGER **

Animal – Brebis

Couleur – Blanc

Pierre – Opale blanche

Traits distinctifs : Les Beauxbâtons de Berger sont influençables mais très altruistes, donnent beaucoup d'eux-mêmes pour toutes sortes de causes, adorent la bouffe et, en particulier, les fromages.

**4- Les Beauxbâtons de CHAISE**

Animal – Caméléon

Couleur – Arc-en-ciel

Pierre – topaze mystique

Traits distinctifs – Les Beauxbâtons de Chaise sont plutôt indisciplinés, allergiques aux règles, très libres d'esprit et originaux, mais leur tendance à toujours rechercher la nouveauté crée chez eux une insatisfaction permanente qui peut les entraîner vers une existence instable et agitée.

À Beauxbâtons, l'appartenance à une maison est beaucoup plus discrète qu'à Poudlard : il n'y a ni écusson, ni écharpe ni cravate, puisque l'uniforme est uniformément bleu. Seule une bague sertie d'une pierre représentant la couleur de la maison distingue les élèves. La cérémonie de répartition est également différente de celle de Poudlard. Chaque nouvel élève se présente devant une table sur laquelle sont disposées des bagues correspondant aux quatre maisons. L'élève essaie chaque bague jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles s'ajuste magiquement à son doigt.

Quand il s'est agi de deviner à quelle maison Fleur appartenait, je savais que, si je disais «Beauxbâtons de Rouge», je reverrais sans doute le visage de harpie que montre une vélane quand elle est en colère. J'ai donc plutôt dit :

« Je mettrais ma main au feu que tu fais partie de la maison Beauxbâtons de Pèlerin. »

Elle a souri et m'a montré une bague sertie d'un onyx. J'ai eu l'impression que les élèves qui passaient près de nous à ce moment-là et qui me regardaient me trouvaient plus beau que je ne suis (ce qui est une des facultés des vélanes : apparaître aux yeux des autres plus belles qu'elles ne sont en réalité, mais aussi faire paraître ceux qui sont en leur compagnie plus beaux qu'ils ne sont).

« Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais savoir sur mon école, LunaL ? » a-t-elle demandé.

« Non ! Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir consacré un peu de ton temps. »

« Y a pas de quoi ! On s'ennuie tellement ici, ceci dit sans vouloir t'offenser…»

Comme elle avait récemment donné une entrevue pour _Sorcière Hebdo_, je l'en ai félicitée.

Son visage s'est alors assombri et j'ai cru pendant un instant que je verrais apparaître la harpie.

« Cette Rita Skeeter est une folle, s'est-elle écrié. C'est insensé ! Elle me fait dire dans son torchon un tas de choses que je n'ai même pas dites. »

« Tu as raison, Fleur ! C'est pas seulement une folle, c'est une folliculaire. »

Elle a ri.

Nous nous sommes quittés là-dessus. En partant, je lui ai souhaité bonne chance pour la deuxième épreuve du tournoi.

Fleur ne semblait plus m'en vouloir du tout mais, comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre histoire, les vélanes ont la mémoire longue et, même si je suis un ami d'Hermione, je n'ai pas été invité à son mariage avec Bill Weasley.


End file.
